The Princess and the Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: As Christmas approaches, Castle is very busy, but somehow finds time to make a new friend.  Original Characters: 1. Sasha Beketov-Castle's friend. 2. Mark Whitbourne-Alexis' driver and sometimes bodyguard.


Original Character:

Alexandra "Sasha" Beketov; aka The Chess Killer, prison inmate and Castle's friend. First appears as a serial killer in "In Defense of the Castle"

Mark Whitbourne; Alexis' chauffeur and sometimes bodyguard. First appears in "Medieval Castle"

* * *

><p><span>The Princess and the Castle<span>

After sleeping late for the first time in ages on Saturday morning, Castle is having a leisurely breakfast when Beckett calls. He answers, "Didn't I see you less than twelve hours ago?"

"Sorry, Castle. But I called Bayview to set up an interview with Sasha this afternoon and they said she's not allowed to have visitors?"

"Yeah. She somehow got her hands on a cellphone."

"Did they tell you what they found on it?"

"No. What?"

"She'd been researching the case, and a writer named Richard Castle."

"She's been researching me? To what end?"

"That's the only bit you heard out of that sentence, isn't it? Anyway, I talked to Crenshaw and explained that Sasha's contribution is the main reason we caught Evans before the body count got higher. So they've lifted the ban and you can resume your chess games, if you wish."

"I do wish. Thanks, Beckett. If you're going to see her this afternoon, can I come too?"

"I thought your plan was to sleep until Monday?"

"Sadly, my daughter is too responsible to let me implement that plan. She's got a college class this morning, and has threatened to then haul me through every store in Manhattan until our Christmas gift shopping is done. Today I'm just a walking ATM. But if…"

"You want me to lie to Alexis?"

"No, not lie. Just, if she calls you, verify that I'm accompanying you to the prison on police business? That way I'll have an out and might just survive with my sanity intact."

Beckett is trying not to laugh as she says, "I guess I can do that. You want me to call you this afternoon?"

"Oh, that's even better. Call me around three? Thanks, Beckett, I owe you one."

"Just one?"

* * *

><p>With an escape plan in place, Castle is relaxed and catching up on his TV shows when Alexis returns. He greets her with, "How was calculus?"<p>

"Confusing." Taking note of his appearance, she says, "You're ready?"

"Yes. You told me to be ready when you got back."

"I know. But…you're ready. I thought you'd find some way to weasel out of it and leave me to do everything."

Feeling only a twinge of guilt, he says, "Maybe I'm maturing."

Alexis laughs and says, "No. Something's going on, but thanks, Dad. I'll just be a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Castle is struggling to carry their many purchases, he has a good time. They've stopped for lunch at Saks' café. Castle doesn't realize he's been staring at Alexis, until she says, "What?" Rubbing her mouth with a napkin, she says, "Have I got sauce on my face?"<p>

"No, sorry. I was just trying to remember when we last spent this much time together. I've missed it."

"Yeah, me too, Dad." After a second, she says, "We'd probably better get used to the idea that we'll have less time together from now on."

Castle smiles and says, "You mean that _I'd_ better get used to it."

Alexis also smiles and says, "Yes. But I'm having a good time too. Thanks for being so cooperative."

After considering the consequences for a second, Castle confesses, "Beckett's going to see Sasha this afternoon, on official business. She'll call around three and ask me to come with her."

Recognizing the guilty look on his face, Alexis says, "You mean that you begged her to rescue you?"

"Yes. But I don't have to go."

Surprised and pleased at his full disclosure, Alexis says, "If we're done by the time she calls, you can leave and we don't have to talk about the fact that you were preparing to ditch me, ok?"

Grabbing up the remains of his BLT, Castle says, "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>In fact, they finish before three and Castle is wrestling countless shopping bags into their apartment building when his cellphone rings. With Alexis carrying only a few things, he says, "Sweetie, would you please…?"<p>

Grimacing at having to reach inside his pocket, Alexis slides to answer and holds it up to his ear, saying, "Beckett."

"Hey, Beckett. We're all done. I'll meet you there."

"You need me to talk to Alexis?"

"No, I came clean. She says I can go."

"You still want to?"

"Yes, I like seeing Sasha." With a grin he says, "And Alexis is _so_ much better at wrapping gifts than I am."

Not being privy to the scene, Beckett can only guess why Castle yelps just before the phone cuts out.

* * *

><p>Once at Bayview, Castle makes it through the metal detector without incident. He knows by now to bring only the essentials. Beckett is waiting for him, and says, "Alexis was there when I called you, wasn't she?"<p>

He grins and says, "Yeah. She's just as violent as you are."

A young CO is looking at Castle's ID and says, "Richard Castle?"

Usually no one even talks to him at this point, so Castle is a little confused and says, "Yes. What's up?"

"Would you step to one side please, sir?"

Confused, but compliant, Castle is taken aside and the man says, "Just some additional security measures. I'm going to do a pat-down search of your person, outside your clothing. We can conduct the search in private, if you'd prefer."

Castle shrugs and says, "No. That's ok. Do what you gotta do." Though he can't resist quoting, "Just don't touch my junk." To Beckett, he says, "Sorry about this. It doesn't normally take this long."

The CO conducts the search quickly and professionally. Castle's preparing to move off, when the man says, "Would you please remove your jacket and shoes?"

Castle is getting nervous now and says, "Seriously, what's going on?"

"We have reason to believe that you might be bringing contraband to a prisoner. So I've been ordered to perform additional security measures. You can refuse at any time. But you need to be aware that you'll be denied access today, and may have your visiting rights terminated permanently."

"Contraband? What contraband?"

"A cellphone."

"No. That wasn't me. I'm the one who told her to hand it in." Looking to Beckett, she says, "Would you please explain that I had nothing to do with Sasha getting a phone?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "I'm just a visitor here, Castle. What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Talk to Crenshaw."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, don't piss anyone off. They don't play about this sort of thing."

When Beckett leaves the CO reminds Castle, "Your jacket and shoes, sir?"

Castle tries again; pointing at Beckett walking away, he says, "Look, that woman is a detective with NYPD. She's going to talk to your supervisor, who's going to talk to Captain Crenshaw and clear this up."

Obviously bored, the man says, "Are you refusing consent, sir?"

Castle hesitates a second before saying, "No." He removes his jacket and hands it to the CO, and then his shoes.

The man searches the items thoroughly, and then says, "Would you please lift up your shirt and turn around."

Castle does as instructed, praying that Beckett will be back soon. When that's done, the CO picks up a clipboard and says, "At this point, I'll ask you to sign a Notice of Consent to Search, so that I can conduct a strip search. You'll be…"

Castle holds up his hands in defense against the idea and protests, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…just how small a phone do you think I could be carrying, that you wouldn't have already found it?"

"Are you refusing consent?"

With Beckett nowhere in sight, Castle says, "I'm not refusing, but could we just wait a few minutes? This is all just a misunderstanding."

"Sir, you'll either sign the consent form, or be escorted from the prison. Which is it to be?"

Nervously licking his lips, Castle says, "Ok. Show me the form." He reads it, and is about to sign, when something occurs to him and he says, "What reason?"

"Sir?"

"You said that you have _reason to believe_; what reason? You can't just decide to give someone a hard time. You need probable cause…or whatever you guys call it."

"We call it a corroborated tip."

"Tip from whom? There are only a few people who know…Beckett!" He drops the clipboard and pen on the desk and says, "Where is she?"

Realizing that the jig is up, the CO is smiling and says, "She's waiting for you in the locker room."

Angrily picking up his shoes and jacket, Castle says, "How far did she tell you to go with this?"

"That wasn't actually discussed. But the detective said that you'd probably work it out pretty quickly."

Castle is putting on his shoes and says, "Crenshaw had to have given permission for this?"

"Yes, sir."

Castle frowns and says, "Beckett I can take care of, but how exactly do I get revenge on the captain of a prison?"

"I'm not sure you do, sir."

"I suppose not. I presume that I'm free to go?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks for not taking it out on me."

Castle shakes his hand and says, "No, you were terrific. I'll probably have nightmares about this." And then something else occurs to him and he says, "Sasha Beketov would have to go through this every time I visit, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, sir. She's a high-risk prisoner in a medium security prison, and you're Richard Castle. I imagine the rules are already stretched about as far as they'll go."

"Ok. Thanks. And don't ever do that again."

"No, sir."

* * *

><p>Beckett is waiting for him in the locker room, with a smile on her face. Castle starts putting his few personal items in a locker and says, "<em>You<em> are in trouble; you totally cheated. I thought we agreed to not involve anyone else?"

Unafraid, she says, "I know. But it was too good an opportunity to pass up. How long before you realized what was going on?"

"I was just about to sign the consent form with trembling fingers. That guy should be an actor." And then Castle says, "He reckons Sasha would have to be searched every time I visit?"

Suddenly serious, Beckett says, "Yes, Castle; probably a visual cavity search."

"What if she were handcuffed during our games?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "I doubt that would make any difference. What are you worried about? Sasha is tough as hell. I'm sure she can cope."

"I'm just imagining what it would be like for someone who was abused as a child, and then have to go through a cavity search every week. There are people for whom I'd endure that, but it's a very small list."

Beckett reminds him, "I don't think Sasha has anyone else on her list, Castle."

"No. I suppose not." He forces a smile and says, "And you're _still_ in trouble."

* * *

><p>Sasha is seated at the small table, where she plays chess with Castle. Despite her surprised joy at seeing Castle enter the room, she doesn't stand to greet him. When he kisses her cheek, he sees why; this time she's shackled at wrists and ankles. Furious, Castle is heading to get the guard's attention when Sasha says, "It's ok, Rick. Please don't worry about it."<p>

Beckett says, "Sorry, Sasha. It'll be because you shot me."

Castle is calming down and says to Sasha, "Is it ok if I'm here for this? I can wait outside, if you'd prefer."

Sasha shrugs and says, "It's up to you."

Castle sits down on the bed, leaving the only other chair for Beckett. Once they're all seated and Beckett has pencil and paper ready, Sasha gets straight to business, saying, "I don't know their names, only the dates and addresses and…" She shoots a nervous glance in Castle's direction before continuing, "…the way I killed them."

Beckett lets her off the hook, saying, "Just the dates and locations should be enough. Thanks, Sasha."

Offering a weak smile in gratitude, Sasha gives the details of every murder she committed before meeting Castle; seventeen in total, and then says, "That's it."

Understandably, there's a few seconds of silence before Beckett says, "Uh, thanks, Sasha. This should help a lot." To Castle she says, "You'll be a few minutes?"

A little shell-shocked, Castle says, "Yeah, thanks."

Once Beckett is gone, Castle takes the seat opposite Sasha and, more horrified than impressed, says, "Wow."

Visibly distressed, Sasha says, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"It's ok, Sasha. This doesn't change anything between us. But, if I'd known about this, there's no way I would have found the courage to meet you at Shelter Island."

It's enough to make Sasha smile and she says, "Yeah, I was very confused when it looked like you'd actually gone there alone."

He shrugs and says, "The advantage of not knowing any better." And then he says, "How can you even remember them all?"

"If you'd ever killed anyone, you wouldn't ask that. I don't want to talk about it, Rick."

"Ok, that's fine." After a second he says, "Apparently Beckett got your punishment lifted?"

Smiling, Sasha says, "Yes, I heard. Oh, I forgot to thank her."

"I can do that. So, you're on for a game tomorrow?"

"Still content losing every week?"

He grins and says, "Yep. I figure that regularly losing to you means that I can probably beat anyone else." And then loses the grin to say, "Please don't break any of their rules again, Sasha."

Also serious, Sasha says, "You don't get to tell me what to do, Rick."

"I phrased it very politely." Frowning, he says, "Are you upset with me?"

His suspicions are confirmed when she says, "You weren't supposed to be here today."

Still confused, he says, "But you said I could stay?" And then grins before saying, "You really have a problem with asking me for anything, don't you?" Sasha actually looks embarrassed, and Castle guesses, "You've always been refused, haven't you?" When she doesn't answer, he continues, "You can always ask, Sasha. I won't always oblige, but you can always ask, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks."

Relieved that it's sorted, Castle smiles and says, "How about you practice now; ask away."

It's obvious that she's been considering it, when she immediately asks, "Could you visit on Christmas Day?"

Castle's eyes light up and he says, "That's a brilliant idea, Sasha. It'll have to be early, ok? But I'd love to." Looking around the room, he says, "We could garland the hell out of this place."

She laughs and says, "Assuming they permit such a dangerous weapon past the gate."

Castle grins and says, "Well, I'll bring paper garlands too, just in case." He stands up as he says, "I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Stay out of trouble, ok?"

"You too." Impeded by the shackles, she awkwardly gestures to his neck and says, "That looks like a knife wound."

Reaching to the scratch on his neck, he says, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. That was your guy who objects to side-curls. Believe it or not, he makes you look sane by comparison. Poor guy only speaks in scripture, and forgets to eat and sleep. If his faith didn't require it, he probably wouldn't bathe either. Thanks for your help, Sasha. One way or another, he wouldn't have survived much longer if you hadn't pointed us in his direction." He kisses her goodbye and says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Beckett is waiting outside the room. They're heading out as she says, "All ok? She didn't seem very comfortable with you hearing any of that."<p>

"She wasn't, but we sorted it out. I still don't know much about her childhood. But something has made her terrified of asking for a favor."

Beckett nods and says, "Yeah, even Martha noticed that Sasha doesn't ask anything of you. I don't suppose she's ever had someone willing to do her bidding before now. But you and whatever medication they've got her on seem to be working wonders." And then considers before asking, "I presume she'll try for an insanity plea?"

Castle looks upset when he says, "No. I've hired a good lawyer and an excellent psychiatrist, but Sasha refuses to go for it, and won't say why." Shrugging it off, he says, "Anyway, can you give me a ride home? If I don't at least help Alexis with the gift wrapping I'll be in trouble."

Beckett smiles and says, "Sure, I can do that."

On the way out Castle sees the young CO who took part in Beckett's prank and points an accusing finger at him. The young man is unconcerned and says, "See you soon, sir."

* * *

><p>As Beckett is driving him home, Castle says, "Oh, Sasha says thanks for getting her punishment lifted."<p>

"No problem. Everyone can see that the visits are good for her. So I think Crenshaw was happy to have a valid reason to go easy on her. But I don't think that'll help if she does it again."

"No, I suppose not. Why was she researching me?"

"Other than she's obsessed with you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's enough reason."

They're quiet for a while and then Castle says, "I'm sorry again, for last night. I really didn't expect Alexis to come downstairs. Neither of you were supposed to know anything about it, until Jordan and I were done…and by done, I mean she would have been furious when it turned out I'd led her on a wild goose chase."

"It's ok, Castle. Just call me next time. When Alexis phoned, I thought you'd gone off by yourself again."

Castle doesn't realize he's smiling until she says, "What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…last time you came with me to the prison we were _not_ talking about why you're so afraid of me getting hurt."

"I'm surprised you remember anything from that night."

Smiling again, this time at her deflection, he says, "No, I remember everything…except what happened to my shoes." He shrugs and says, "Maybe I'll find them tonight."

"You're seeing Cookie?"

"Yeah, it was his tip that led us to Evans. So we're having a little celebration. I'm sure you'd be welcome?"

She grins and says, "No, thanks. Someone better be sober enough to drag you out of an alley."

"Ha, ha. No, I'm the host tonight, and a good host stays sober enough to keep his guests out of jail. So you don't have to wait up for me."

"I'm surprised you're not already booked up this time of year. You must get a million requests from charities."

"Well, I'm not dressing as Santa. But, yeah. That's why Alexis was so insistent on getting our shopping done today. It's pretty much the last free day I'll have until after New Year's."

"You could always skip a day at the precinct."

"Are you kidding? Hunting murderers is a vacation compared to doing a telethon."

Beckett laughs and says, "Hopefully, I'll never find out."

He grins and says, "If you keep on getting commendations, you might."

"Well, one good thing about you leaving me out of the loop is that Shaw will have to put up with the accolades this time."

"I suppose so."

They're quiet again for a while and then Beckett says, "I wouldn't like it if you weren't around anymore."

Realizing that she's dug pretty deep to admit that much, Castle matches her solemnity to say, "Now, I know you're braver than that."

She glances at him, to check his mood. When she realizes he's in earnest, it's still several seconds before she admits, "The idea of you dying terrifies me."

Grinning, he says, "Wow. That was big. Maybe you'd better pull over? You might go into shock any second."

Beckett smiles and says, "You didn't stay serious for very long."

"No, though I am seriously grateful that you said it, thank you." And then he says, "But I'm still not prepared to be the one who stays behind."

"I guess I can live with that." She shrugs and says, "Anyway, it seems like you'll get into trouble whether or not you're with me."

"True. My stupidity did not begin when we met."

They soon arrive outside Castle's apartment. Before getting out, he says, "I'll be at TSP until the early hours of the morning, then it's the Angel Tree Christmas party and Sasha in the evening. So, unless it's something really foolhardy, don't call me."

Smiling, Beckett says, "Ok, Castle. I'll see you Monday."

* * *

><p>That evening Castle stocks up on low-alcohol beer and snacks before heading to Tompkins Square Park. Cookie is delighted to see him, though disappointed with the beer, until Castle reveals a half-bottle of whiskey and says, "For helping us out. The guy might have killed someone else, if you hadn't found out where he was hiding. Thanks, Cookie."<p>

Already cracking the cap open, Cookie says, "Anytime, Castle. Any time."

Other than having to prevent one fight amongst the party-goers, Castle has fun. It occurs to him that, despite all the celebrity parties, and friends of a caliber like the mayor, he still enjoys hanging out with Cookie and his friends. It's several hours before he realizes that the reason he feels so comfortable with them is because they don't judge him, and no one tells him what to do. Much later, Castle makes sure that those who want a roof over their head for the night get just that.

He's making one more sweep of the area around the chess tables at the park, picking up all the empty beer bottles, when he sees a couple staggering into the park from Avenue A. He smiles, remembering being young enough to want to live like that, and then shakes his head at his own folly when he remembers that he's in a park, at 4am, picking up after a party. Something about the way the couple are walking bothers him, and he realizes that the man isn't helping the woman walk, but forcing her. Dumping the bottles, Castle reaches for his phone to dial 911, only to remember that it's sitting on his bedside table, where he left it when he went to visit Sasha. Knowing that it would take too long to find a payphone, he heads after them.

He soon catches up with them, to see his worst fears realized. The woman is on the ground and the man is unbuckling his belt. In what he hopes is a menacing voice, Castle says, "Unless you want to die with your pants around your ankles, you'd better stop there." The guy looks at Castle, with shock and fear on his face. Channeling every villain he's seen in the cop shows, Castle pushes his coat aside and reaches for the non-existent pistol. Amazingly, it works and the guy bolts out of the park, without a backward glance. Castle helps the woman to her feet, saying, "Come on. We'd better get you to a hospital."

She's clearly either drunk, drugged or both and has trouble walking a straight line, but is aware enough to say, "No. No hospital."

Her strong accent sounds Spanish, and Castle wonders if she's new in town, as that would explain her falling prey so easily. Once they're in better light he can see that she looks around 25 years old, olive skin, sharp features and dark brown hair. Within seconds he's appraised her clothing and knows that, wherever she's from, she has excellent taste and money to indulge it. But he only says, "Ok, but I have to call the cops. Do you have a phone?"

"No. No police. I'm fine."

She then makes a lie of her words by almost falling over. After steadying her, Castle says, "You're clearly not fine. Where do you live?"

Her accent is getting stronger and her words are blurring together as she says, "Andorra la Vella."

Searching his memory, Castle comes up blank and says, "Sorry, don't know that one. Is it a hotel? What's the address?"

She pulls out of his grasp, almost falling again and slurs, "Not the hotel."

Grabbing for her arm, to keep her upright, Castle says, "Ok, not the hotel." He grins and says, "We're running out of options here. Where do you want me to…" And then has to catch her, as she passes out. Despite her protests, Castle knows that she needs medical attention. With some difficulty, he manages to get her into his car and heads for the nearest emergency room. They're approaching Beth Israel when the woman wakes up. She can see the hospital and says, "Please, no hospital."

He tries to reassure her, saying, "We're nearly there. They'll check you out, maybe pump your stomach, and…" She's managed to undo her seatbelt and is opening the door, to climb out. Castle says "Shit!", and grabs for her, swerving towards the kerb and skidding to an undignified stop. Heart pounding, he reaches across her and shuts the door, saying, "Ok, you win; no hospital."

"Thank you."

She seems aware of him, so Castle suggests, "Look, I have a spare room. You're welcome to stay overnight. I promise you'll be safe there. I'm happy to take you anywhere else, but you _will_ have to give me an address."

She mutters, "I think the man put something in my drink."

Castle laughs and says, "I'm certain of it. So, where to?" When she's silent, he says, "Look, I need to sleep. If you don't give me an address, I'll just wait until you pass out again and take you to the nearest police station."

She looks afraid of the idea and he wonders what he's getting into, when she says, "Spare room, please."

He holds out his hand and says, "Rick."

She hesitates only a second before shaking his hand and says, "Aina."

* * *

><p>Aina is again unconscious by the time Castle arrives at his building. But she rouses after a few seconds at the sound of her name, and walks with difficulty. Castle arriving with a woman in that condition raises the eyebrows on the doorman, though he's too professional to comment. Aina manages to stay conscious long enough to get to Castle's spare room. Still very concerned, he says, "What's your name?"<p>

"I told you; Aina."

"And my name?"

"Rick."

"Where are you?"

Looking around, she says, "Your spare room?"

Castle grabs pajamas from the closest and puts them on the bed, saying, "Get changed and get into bed. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He gets her to repeat the instructions and then heads downstairs. After consulting the National Poison Control Center he goes to check on his guest. She's already asleep, but was well enough to change clothes before getting into bed. Castle can see that she's opened, and almost emptied, one of the bottles of water on the bedside table. She barely stirs when he checks her vitals, and her pupils. Finally satisfied that she will recover after enough sleep, Castle checks her clothing for anything that might give him a clue to her identity. There's nothing; no purse, cards or money and Castle's mystery writer mind is intrigued, but he's too tired to do anything about it. Suddenly exhausted, he almost staggers downstairs to his bed and removes only his shoes before collapsing on top of the covers.

Castle is woken around 11am on Sunday by his cellphone protesting about a low battery. He can see that there are several missed calls and unanswered texts. But he plugs it into the charger without looking at any of them, and goes to check on Aina. Alexis is having breakfast and says, "I thought you weren't going to drink?"

Given that he's unwashed, unshaven and still in the same clothes he wore last night, her mistake is understandable and he says, "I didn't." He explains everything and says, "Call Gram and ask her to come over, would you?" And then he goes upstairs. Aina is still asleep. After checking her vitals again, he gently shakes her awake, stepping back a little as she opens her eyes. He knows the moment her vision clears, because her eyes widen in fright, so he says, "You're safe, Aina. I'm Rick. We met last night. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, thank you. I remember you…sort of."

"Do you remember anything else from last night?"

She's clearly struggling to recall any details and says, "I remember going to a nightclub. I tried a drink called a Manhattan and…"

When she doesn't continue, he's deliberately sparing with the details when he says, "Someone drugged your drink and led you from the club, but he fled when I confronted him. You wouldn't let me call the police, or take you to a hospital, and refused to give me an address, so I had to bring you here. May I call the police now?"

She's afraid again, and says, "No, please, no police. I'll be fine."

Castle sighs and says, "Ok. Do you at least recall your hotel?"

It's obvious she'd rather remain a mystery when she says only, "Yes."

"You don't have any money. Do you need money for a cab or can someone come get you?"

"Someone will pick me up, thank you."

Satisfied that she'll be all right without him, Castle says, "Well, I have to go out. But there'll be a charming lady named Martha downstairs when you wake up, and she'll help you with anything you need, ok?" Aina only nods and he can see that she's almost asleep again. So puts his business card on the dresser and says, "Please call me when you wake up, or I'm going to worry about you all day."

"I will. Thank you, Rick."

He heads downstairs to get cleaned up and finally change his clothes. Martha has arrived by then and he thanks her before making sure she understands what's going on. Always keen for any drama, Martha is more than happy to mystery-guest-sit, though disappointed about the lack of details. After a meager breakfast, Castle remembers to grab his phone this time and heads to his first charitable obligation of the season. A couple of hours putting smiles (sometimes literally, with face-paint) on the faces of kids whose parents are in prison makes him forget all about last night. So that he's actually surprised when Aina's voice calls from his home phone, saying, "You asked me to call, when I awoke."

"Well, your memory is improving. That has to be a good sign. How do you feel?"

"Confused, but better, thank you. I guess last night was a bad idea."

"Almost disastrous. It's probably just as well you can't remember. It's a really bad idea to…I'm sorry; Dad of teenage daughter speaking. I forgot myself for a second."

"No, you're right. I was behaving like a teenager. I just…anyway, thanks again. I'll be gone by the time you get back, and didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

He resists the temptation to lecture her yet again and says only, "You're welcome. And keep my card, just in case."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Rick."

"Bye, Aina."

* * *

><p>Castle stops by the precinct, before heading home and fills out an incident report. He gives as detailed a description as possible of the man, but none of Aina. When he arrives home that evening he's beset by requests from Martha and Alexis for information about their mystery guest. Still exhausted, after not enough sleep and most of the day on his feet, Castle protests, "I don't know any more than you do. In fact, you've spent longer with her than I did, so you tell me?"<p>

Martha says, "All we know is that her name is Aina, and she prefers her muesli raw and her coffee black. She must have said something else last night."

"Uh, she said that she lived in A_ndoralavella_…something like that."

Alexis is seated at her laptop and soon says, "Andorra la Vella is the capital of Andorra; a small country between Spain and France."

Castle says, "There you go. That explains how she could end up getting roofied; she's new in town."

He gets started on making dinner, and soon says, "Alexis, a little help here?"

"Hmm? Sorry, Dad. But check this out."

She shows him the site she's found. The title reads, _Aina-Elisenda Carmesina Llucia Roser, Hereditary Princess of Andorra._ There's a photo; it's Aina.

Castle looks at Alexis and says, "No way."

Smiling, she says, "Yes, way. You know I didn't have time to set this up."

Martha asks, "What? What is it?"

Alexis turns the laptop, so she can see and Castle says, "You served breakfast to a princess."

Alexis adds, "Not just a princess. She's heir to the throne."

Castle says, "It's Roman Holiday."

Martha says, "Except that Gregory Peck is better looking."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>This time Sasha is relaxed and on her best behavior, during Castle's visit. They're playing chess and Castle has yawned for the third time, so Sasha says, "Maybe you'd better go home, Rick."<p>

"Sorry, I'm just…"

She smiles and says, "Tired. Go home."

He grins and says, "Yes, Mom."

Suddenly serious, she says, "I'm not your mother, Rick."

He can see that she's angry and says, "God, what now?"

Sasha starts packing the chess pieces away and says, "Nothing. I'll see you next week."

Too tired to find out how he's upset her, he puts it aside and says, "Ok, Sasha. I am tired. I'll see you soon. And I'm sorry, for whatever it is I've done." Despite the fact that her jaw is clenched, he kisses her cheek anyway.

"It's ok, Rick. Thanks for coming today."

He's almost to the door when he realizes his error, and says, "Did Beckett ever tell you how we worked out you were the one stalking me?" When she shakes her head, he continues, "We managed to get footage of you following…was it Pikeman?" At her nod, he says, "Obviously we couldn't see much, because you were pretty well covered up. But, even with all that baggy clothing, I could tell there was something special about you. The detectives thought I was crazy, when I said that you were attractive. It's the way you move. I thought you were graceful…still do." Sasha hasn't said anything, and doesn't even look up, so he explains, "There's never going to be anything between us, other than what we have now…not that I'm complaining. I really do enjoy spending time with you. But you should know that, though we're not ever going to need the bed, it's not because I've never wanted to." Floundering a little, when she still doesn't respond, he's wondering if he misread her and says, "It wasn't right when I met you, and it's not right now. I just…"

When Sasha looks up, there are tears in her eyes, and she says, "Thanks, Rick."

Relieved that she's no longer angry, Castle says, "Should we hug now?"

Sasha smiles and says, "Don't be an idiot. Get some sleep. I'll see you next week."

* * *

><p>It's just as well Castle takes Sasha's advice and goes to bed at a reasonable hour, because Beckett calls him early Monday morning, with the details of a fresh crime scene. He meets the team around 8am on East 6th Street. Once past the police tape, he can see that the body must be in a garbage enclosure outside an apartment building, because Lanie is actually inside the metal enclosure. Castle greets Beckett with, "We need to work on our timing. I was just around the corner on Saturday night."<p>

Beckett says, "Sorry that we can't make the murders more convenient for you, Castle. Did you find your shoes?"

"Nope. So, who's dead?"

"We don't know yet. His wallet is missing and the prints haven't been processed. The guys are working the nearby apartments, looking for witnesses. CSU just finished. It doesn't look like he was killed here, but we haven't found the primary scene." Nodding towards Lanie, she says, "We don't even have cause of death yet."

Lanie says, "We might. He's been beaten, at least 24 hours ago. Of course, I'll have more for you later today."

Beckett says, "Thanks, Lanie. Can we have a look now?"

Climbing out of the enclosure, Lanie says, "Knock yourselves out. Let me know when you're done and I'll whisk him to the morgue."

There's not much room in the enclosure, so only Beckett climbs in for a closer look. Given the odor coming from within, Castle is more than happy to say, "Ladies first." After hovering, just in case Beckett lets him help her, he looks inside at the body and feels something like fear when he recognizes the clothing. He moves around, until he can see the guy's face and, despite the bruises, knows that it's the same guy he saw standing over Aina's prone body in the park on Saturday night. He glances at Beckett, to see that her attention is consumed by the victim. After taking a few steps back, Castle says, "Uh, Beckett, promise you won't get mad, ok?"

Confused, she frowns and says, "Why would I get mad?"

Still retreating backwards, Castle says, "I don't know his name. But I met him early Sunday morning…sort of. There was a woman. I'm pretty sure he spiked her drink." Beckett is climbing out of the enclosure and he says, "Just stay there." She ignores him, so he keeps retreating, looking around for something to put between them and continues, "He would have raped her, if I hadn't…oh, but I didn't touch him, I swear. He took off, when I confronted him."

In a dangerous voice, Beckett says, "What happened to the woman?"

"She wouldn't let me call the cops or take her to a hospital, and refused to give me an address." Grimacing, he continues, "So she spent the night in my spare room. You know I was busy yesterday. She was gone when I got home."

Finally realizing why he's afraid of her reaction, Beckett says, "So, you had a person of interest in a murder case in your car, and in your home and you let her go?"

"Technically it wasn't murder at that time, but yeah."

"I take it you don't know who she is?"

Relieved to offer some good news, he says, "Alexis worked it out. She's princess Aina…something, of Andorra."

Mystified, Beckett says, "What?"

"It's a small country between Spain and France. Apparently, she's heir to the throne."

"Is this some sort of twisted revenge for the threatened strip search? Because this is a real murder, Castle."

"No, I swear; literal truth." She looks more confused, than upset, and he says, "You're not angry?"

"Well, you should have called the police. But it sounds like she was fairly resistant to the idea. So, no, I'm not angry. Do you know anything about our victim?"

"Other than it's probably only luck he wasn't murdered before now? No." Looking around, he says, "Actually this is the direction he ran from the park, so he probably lives around here. It was just after 4am when I chased him off."

While he's distracted, Beckett moves close enough to punch his arm, saying, "Next time, call me."

"Ow! You said you weren't angry."

"I lied. When are you going to learn that it's not a good idea to handle things by yourself?"

Rubbing his arm, he says, "I'm sorry. But she almost leapt out of my car, when I tried to take her to Beth Israel. So I was worried what she'd do if I called the cops. I wondered if she had an outstanding warrant, but it seems she was just protecting her identity. I reported it at the precinct yesterday afternoon, but left her out of it." And then asks, "How exactly does one go about interrogating a princess?"

"I'll have to talk to the captain, but I'm guessing; very carefully. I've never heard of Andorra. I presume she's here to speak at the UN." And then adds, "You'll have to make a full statement later. For now, get behind the tape, ok?"

"Hey, come on. You know I didn't do this."

"Of course you didn't do it. But, until we clear you, you're technically a suspect, Castle. And I'm not going to do anything that might jeopardize the case. So get behind the tape, or I'll have to get official."

Castle walks away to do as he's told, rubbing his arm and muttering, "Officially, it's police brutality."

Beckett says, "What was that?"

Quickening his step, Castle says, "I said, _I wish it was a nicer locality_."

Whether or not she believes him, Beckett resumes her sweep of the scene with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>They're still at the scene when Beckett obtains permission to interview Princess Aina at the Hotel on Rivington. Castle is permitted to accompany her only after promising to behave himself, and only because his name is the reason that the princess agrees to talk to police. The door to the Owner's Suite is opened by a well-dressed man, approximately 50 years old, with a military bearing. He admits them and hands Beckett some paperwork before saying, "You understand that, as a visiting dignitary, Her Highness is under no obligation to answer your questions, and that you're permitted here as a special favor?"<p>

Beckett glances over the paperwork, to see that it's confirmation of the Princess' status of diplomatic immunity. She returns the document and says, "Of course. And we appreciate the courtesy."

Continuing, as if it pains him to say the words, he says, "Her Highness has asked me to inform you that she is content to dispense with the usual formalities during the interview. But I must insist that you address her as _Highness_ and treat her with the utmost respect, or the interview will be terminated immediately. Do not shake hands, unless Her Highness initiates it and only ask questions pertaining to the case; understood?"

Having already received a similar lecture from the captain, Beckett says only, "Understood."

At the same time, Castle says, "No."

More confused than angry, the man cocks his head in query and Castle is deliberately provocative when he says, "When I tucked her into bed, she asked me to call her Aina. I'm not calling her _Highness, _unless she asks me to."

Clearly angry, but apparently satisfied, the man shows them through to a large living area. Aina is waiting on a sofa and stands as they enter. She appears calm, but Beckett notices the tell-tale signs of stress in the tightness around Aina's eyes and mouth, and the hands clasped in front of her. The room is huge and features floor-to-ceiling views of Manhattan. Castle whistles and says, "Nice room. But I would have gone with the Penthouse."

Aina smiles and says, "Nice to see you again, Rick. The Penthouse doesn't feature a separate room with double bed and wide-screen TV for my staff." After gesturing that they should sit, she says to the aide, "Thank you, Joseph." After a slight bow, the man leaves the room, glaring at Castle on the way out. Once he's gone, Aina sits down and says, "Your captain explained everything. I'm sure Rick informed you that I don't recall much of last night. But ask your questions and I'll endeavor to be of assistance."

Beckett begins, "Thank you for agreeing to this, Highness. You're not considered a suspect. We're just trying to piece together what happened last night." And then says, "Do you remember anything of the murder victim?"

"No, I'm sorry. I really don't remember anything from when I arrived at the nightclub, until Rick asking me…" She looks at Castle and says, "You were making sure I was aware of my surroundings." At Castle's nod, she continues, "Rick asked me my name, etcetera at his apartment. I don't know at what time. I'm sorry, but the interim is a mystery to me."

Beckett asks, "The name of the nightclub?"

"The Pyramid Club."

Castle says to Beckett, "That ties with what I saw. He must have walked her up Avenue A before crossing into the park."

Beckett considers before saying, "I'd like to show you a photo of the victim. Maybe it will jog your memory. But it's not pretty."

Aina is obviously afraid of the idea, but says, "Go ahead." When Beckett puts the photo of the victim's battered face on the coffee table, Aina almost gasps. She makes no move to touch it, but leans forward to give it her full attention before saying, "No. I don't recognize him, sorry." To Castle she says, "You're certain that's the man who drugged me?"

"Well, I didn't see him do the deed. But he was frog-marching you into the park and you were definitely non compos mentis."

Beckett realizes something and says to Aina, "Castle didn't tell you what he saw, did he?"

Confused, Aina says, "He saw the man leading me from the club and confronted him."

Beckett looks at Castle, who shrugs and says, "She acknowledged that the evening was a bad idea, so it didn't seem necessary."

Aina looks nervous again when she asks, "What's going on?"

Beckett stares at Castle, until he takes a deep breath and says, "When I caught up with you, you were on the ground and the man was unbuckling his belt. _That's_ why I confronted him."

Horrified, Aina's eyes widen in shock. After a second she gulps and says, "Thank you."

Beckett asks, "Where was your protective detail Saturday night, Highness?"

"Other than travelling to and from the United Nations Plaza, I've refused a detail."

"May I know why?"

Aina smiles a little and says, "The population of Andorra is approximately 1% that of New York City. When at home I simply walk or drive wherever I wish. I find your city quite claustrophobic enough without sharing even an elevator ride with Secret Service agents."

Beckett hesitates before saying, "That doesn't explain what you were doing in the East Village after 4am in the morning?"

Aina's eyes flash with anger, but her voice is controlled as she says, "I'm not prepared to answer personal questions that can have no bearing on your case, detective."

Castle intercedes, "She's just testing you, Aina. You passed." Incredulous, Beckett looks at Castle, who says, "What? It's true. You saw the anger. She'd do a better job of concealing it if she'd done anything wrong. And I know for a fact that she had nothing to do with the murder." When Beckett still looks upset, he says, "Come on, Beckett. The worst you can threaten is that the next bed Aina sleeps in will be her own, so there's little point trying to push her buttons, especially as you were cautioned against doing just that."

Beckett's voice is dangerously calm when she says, "May I speak with you a moment, Castle?"

Confident that Beckett won't resort to violence in front of Aina, Castle damns the consequences and says, "No, thanks. I'm fine right here."

The look in Beckett's eye confirms that he will pay, and pay dearly. But she returns her attention to Aina and asks, "Do you have a private security guard?"

Aina says, "Not exactly. Joseph is all I need. One of his duties is to protect me, if necessary, but he wasn't with me on Saturday night."

Beckett asks, "Joseph…?"

Aina frowns and says, "Joseph; my trusted aide, who has cared for me my entire life. Why do you need his name?"

"Because a man has been murdered, and Castle is our only suspect."

Confused, Aina looks at Castle and back to Beckett before saying, "I thought Rick worked with you? How could he be a suspect?"

Beckett realizes she may have finally found leverage and chooses her words carefully, before saying, "Castle was the last person to see the victim alive, he was upset enough about the incident to have motive and, unless we can plug the holes in your memory, he also had opportunity." When Castle starts to speak, she holds up a hand to silence him. Thankfully, he obeys this time and Beckett continues, "I would very much like to know more about Joseph and his whereabouts early Sunday morning, so that we can at least clear _him_ as a suspect. And, at this stage, any information might help clear Castle."

Nervous yet again, Aina licks her lips and says, "All right. But tread carefully, detective. As my personal aide, Joseph also has immunity." In a volume only slightly louder than conversational level, Aina says, "Joseph!"

He enters almost immediately and says, "Highness?"

"The detective has some questions for you. I'd prefer it if you cooperate, but I won't require it."

Joseph bows slightly in response to her words and turns his attention to Beckett, who asks, "Your surname?"

"Altarriba."

After checking the spelling, Beckett says, "Can you account for your whereabouts Sunday morning?"

"I was here. I've noticed a security camera at the entrance to the hotel, and there may be more. I'm sure the management can confirm that I was here, until after midday." Everyone in the room can see the tension in him, when he continues, "At which point I received a call from Her Highness and picked her up outside Mr. Castle's apartment."

Beckett asks, "When did you realize that the princess was missing?"

"At 7:30am on Sunday. Her Highness had asked me to wake her at that time, to work on her speech. I knocked on her door twice. When there was no answer, I entered to see that her bed had not been slept in."

"And then?"

The tension in his posture is almost palpable, but his tone is calm as he says, "And then I called every number I could think of, trying to find Her Highness."

Almost inaudibly, Aina says, "I'm sorry, Joseph."

Other than a further tightening in the line of his jaw, Joseph doesn't acknowledge the apology, but says to Beckett, "Will that be all?"

"Not quite. NYPD was not one of the numbers you called. Why is that?"

"I knew that Her Highness must have chosen to leave the hotel, and would want her identity to remain a secret. So I did not bother the local authorities."

"The phone numbers?"

Joseph looks at Aina and says, "Highness?"

After considering for a second, Aina says, "Thank you, Joseph. You may go."

Castle can practically hear Beckett's teeth grinding at being thwarted like this, so he waits until Joseph has left the room before asking Aina, "Would you mind asking Joseph about the numbers later and consider giving us at least some of the information? The detective will be the soul of discretion."

After considering it for a moment, Aina says, "I can do that." To Beckett she says, "Anything else?"

After checking her notes, Beckett asks, "The rest of your staff?"

Aina shakes her head and explains, "As I said, Joseph is all I need."

Beckett says, "How long are you in town?"

"We leave on Wednesday morning."

"Ok, thank you, Highness. That'll do for now. But I may have more questions for you or Joseph by tomorrow."

Aina nods her compliance and calls for Joseph again, before standing up and offering a handshake to Beckett. She next offers it to Castle, who accepts and checks that Joseph is watching before kissing the back of her hand. Joseph actually takes half a step forward, before resuming his straight-backed stance by Aina's side. Castle says to Aina, "Call me if you'd like to go out again while you're here." With a grin, he continues, "If you do, I promise that you'll remember it this time."

* * *

><p>Once alone with Beckett in the corridor and heading for the exit, Castle says, "If you're going to hit me again, would you go for my right arm? The left is still recovering from this morning."<p>

"No, it's ok. You were right. Besides, you've redeemed yourself."

"Oh, you mean Joseph? Yeah, his hands were too pristine for him to have done the deed. But he certainly cares enough about her to have ordered it, and the beating could have been in an attempt to find out Aina's whereabouts. She was already safe with me, when the vic was killed. But someone arriving after I'd left wouldn't know that."

"You pushed Joseph harder than was necessary to work out if he could be our killer. I was getting ready to pry his hands from your throat."

Grinning, Castle says, "Well, I'd only intended to rattle his cage a little. But his fate was sealed when he started ordering you around. So I decided to have some fun."

Beckett smiles and says, "Aina didn't seem to mind you ignoring protocol."

Also smiling, Castle says, "Yeah, I noticed that too." And then muses, "I've never been on a date with a princess before."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"It's a done deal, Beckett. I'm guessing that the first thing Joseph did after retrieving Aina from my place, was investigate me. As we speak, he's telling Aina the details of my wilder days in an effort to dissuade her from having anything to do with me. He may even use the phrase _moral turpitude_." With a grin, he says, "It will _not_ have the effect he's hoping for. And she already knows that I'll be a gentleman. She'll call me. I'd bet my Ferrari on it."

Beckett smiles and says, "Much as I'd like your Ferrari, I don't think I'll take that bet." And then says, "But she's still a person of interest in a murder case, Castle."

"And, as you've often pointed out, I'm not a cop. So you don't get to tell me who to date. Unless you're willing to take her place?"

"You expect me to believe that you'd stand up a princess for a date with me?"

Watching for her reaction, he says, "If you doubt it, then you really haven't been paying attention."

Just for a moment, her face betrays her surprised delight at his declaration. But then she looks away and says, "You know I'm with Josh, Castle."

Undaunted, Castle nods and says, "Princess it is, then."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, the guys have good and bad news. Esposito says, "The good news is that Castle is cleared. A security camera on East 7th Street shows him carrying <em>Princess<em> Aina to his car. Another outside Beth Israel captured the moment when the princess tried to get out of the car, while it was still moving." To Castle, he says, "Nice driving, by the way." And then continues, "His doorman remembers him coming home. The times check out. He couldn't be our murderer."

Ryan says, "The bad news is that, with Castle cleared, we have no suspect. After your phone call, we started looking into Joseph Altarriba. Apparently, he's a duke and served in Andorra's small army before essentially retiring to become the princess'…actually, I'm not sure. He's seems to be everything from a valet to a bodyguard."

Castle says, "Aina said he's all she needs. He appears to think of her as his daughter."

Nodding, Ryan says, "That makes sense. He's her uncle. His sister, the princess' mother, died giving birth to her. Sounds like he started as a nanny and just never left."

Castle says to Beckett, "Now I feel kind of bad for torturing him."

Beckett grins and says, "If he's practically raised her, you're not the worst torture he's endured." And then says to Ryan, "And?"

Ryan continues, "And we're still waiting on surveillance footage from the Hotel on Rivington, to confirm his alibi. And captain says there's no way we'll get a warrant for Altarriba's phone."

Esposito says, "The other good news is that we got an ID on the vic. He's Leandro "Leo" Silva and this isn't the first time he's tried something like this; not even the first time he's tried it at the Pyramid Club. He's done some time for sexual assault and possession with intent to distribute. He's also been picked up a few times for possession; party drugs mostly, though he's small-time."

Beckett says, "But big enough to increase our suspect pool?"

Esposito says, "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Beckett sighs and says, "Ok. Anything else?"

Esposito says, "Not yet. No witness to the murder; none willing to say so, anyway. Uniforms are still canvassing and we're waiting for the security footage from outside the nightclub. We're looking into Silva's known associates; no luck so far. CSU are going over Silva's apartment and will call when they're done. Nothing from forensics yet, and Lanie hasn't called."

Beckett says, "Ok, thanks." With a slight smile she says, "I'm going to update the captain and then make myself a coffee. You have until I get back to ask Castle all about the princess."

As she's walking away, she hears Esposito say, "Dude; a princess?"

And Ryan says, "Yeah, Castle; spill."

* * *

><p>After lunch, they've made no progress in the case when Beckett gets a visitor; Joseph Altarriba. He greets her and says, "After speaking with Her Highness, I've reconsidered my earlier reticence and consent to you checking my call history for Sunday morning. I trust that you will be discreet with the information?"<p>

Beckett says, "Assuming that nothing we find implicates you, the information will never leave this building. Thank you for this, Mr. Altarriba. You just made our job a lot easier, and ensured that we should be out of your hair sooner."

Castle says to Altarriba, "You didn't need to come to the station to tell us this."

Looking only at Castle, he says, "No."

Grabbing his jacket, Castle says, "There's a café across the street, if you have time."

"I have time."

* * *

><p>Once Castle and Altarriba have a coffee and are settled in a secluded booth, Castle says, "Go ahead, sir; say your piece."<p>

After sipping his coffee, Altarriba says, "I hadn't quite counted on you being so amenable. Now that we're here, I'm not sure where to begin."

"Well, I'm no mind reader. But I'm guessing your foremost wish would be that, when Aina calls me for a date, I'll refuse her?"

"_When_ she calls?"

With a grin, Castle says, "I was fairly sure after this morning. Your presence here makes me certain of it. And I'll save you the trouble; I'm not going to refuse her."

Altarriba nods, as if he'd expected it, and says, "Then there's something you should know." After looking around, to make sure they can't be overheard, he says, "Aina's father is ill, and has been for quite some time."

Surprised, Castle says, "That information didn't come to light when the police investigated the two of you."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've worked very hard to keep it a secret. It was easy enough to explain Aina taking over some of his duties. After all, she'll have to fill his shoes one day." After a sigh, he says, "Sooner than we'd thought." After another deep breath, he says, "Saturday we received news that His Majesty is dying, and is not expected to see in the New Year."

"Saturday? That's when…"

"Yes. Aina did not take the news well."

Confused, Castle says, "Why are you telling me this?"

"As a princess, Aina has had to be very careful when dating. She simply cannot afford to make the same mistakes as other young women. Right now she is, for all intents and purposes, sovereign of her country. So she cannot afford to make _any_ mistakes."

"And you want to know that an evening with me wouldn't be a huge mistake?"

"Yes."

"I presume you've done your own background check?" At Altarriba's nod, he says, "Not all of what you've discovered is true." Castle grins and says, "Though probably more than you'd like. It's true that I've dated several women, but none of them are worse off for the experience. It's also true that I've been married and divorced twice, but my ex-wives are two of my closest friends. I've never refused a woman in need, nor asked more of them than they would freely offer anyway. And you already know that I can be discreet, when necessary." And then he smiles and says, "But I also have a daughter, so I know that nothing I can say will ease your mind."

Altarriba smiles for the first time and says, "Not until that last sentence. Thank you, Mr. Castle. Now I know that you understand." He frowns and says, "You were not this civil when we met earlier today."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you were being a pain in the ass. And I wanted to find out just how far you'd go to protect Aina." Castle grins and adds, "Oh, and I have a problem with authority."

"And yet you work with the police?"

Another grin and Castle says, "Apparently, I don't have as much of a problem with it, if the authority figure is a woman…and the detective hits me a lot, which seems to make it work." And then he's serious when he says, "So, you really had nothing to do with the murder?"

"No. Though I possibly would have killed him, if I'd found him. But I had no idea where she'd gone. I didn't even know where to begin looking. Thank you, for being there for her."

"Any time." And then says, "How come she's suddenly _Aina_ today?"

With a quiet smile, Altarriba says, "She's always Aina to me. I merely maintain the pretense of formality in public to ensure people treat her with the respect she deserves. Clearly, that doesn't work on you, so there seemed little point continuing the charade."

"Well, I'll take it as a compliment." And then says, "Just because I refuse to use her title, doesn't mean that I don't respect her."

"If I didn't believe that, Mr. Castle, we wouldn't be having such a friendly chat."

"Fair enough. If we're friends now, maybe you could call me Rick."

"Joseph."

* * *

><p>Joseph returns with Castle to Homicide only long enough to sign the necessary paperwork. With confirmation of Joseph's alibi from the hotel staff and written permission to access his phone calls, it doesn't take long to clear him. Esposito explains, "The only numbers he called were Aina's cellphone, which she'd left at the hotel, the Andorran mission, the UN and a couple of numbers in Andorra that, given the need for discretion, we didn't bother following up."<p>

On receiving this news, Beckett says, "So we're back to no suspect."

Esposito says, "Yes."

"What about the Pyramid Club?"

Ryan says, "We're still working our way through the employees. They'd gone home by the time we called. So it's taking a while to track them all down and wake them up for a statement. Oh, but the security footage is here. We can do that now, or keep working through our list?"

Beckett says, "Keep doing what you're doing. Castle and I will check out the footage. He knows what we're looking for."

Castle says, "If I'm going to be stuck watching boring video all afternoon, can I at least get popcorn?"

Beckett says, "No. But, if you find anything useful, I'll buy you an ice-cream cone later."

"That'll do."

Of course, within minutes, Castle is bored and says, "I'd like that ice-cream now."

"Just focus, Castle, please. It's not fun for me either and, if we miss anything, we have to watch it again."

"Ok, you're right; focusing."

The time on the footage says 1:23am when Aina appears on camera, alone, and is permitted past the bouncer to enter the club. Beckett says, "What was she thinking, walking around by herself like that?"

Castle says, "She got some news from home; bad news. I'm guessing she just wanted to block it out for a few hours and didn't realize just how much trouble she could get into."

Beckett pauses the video and says, "What news?"

After considering for a second, he says, "Just you, ok?" At Beckett's nod, he says, "Her father is dying. She should get home just in time to say goodbye."

"Well, that explains a lot. And that's why Altarriba was here? I assumed it was the _Stay away from my niece _talk."

"It was."

"But it didn't work."

Even though she isn't really asking, he grins and says, "Hell, no." And then says, "Press play. I don't wanna be here all day."

They eventually see the moment when Silva exits the Pyramid Club with Aina. The time says 3:48am. Beckett says, "I thought you confronted Silva around 4am? How could it take him that long to walk half a block from the club to the park?"

Voice filled with anger, Castle says, "She could hardly walk when I saw them, so it would have been slow going. And he probably stopped for some foreplay on the way." The video is still running and Castle says, "Wait. Go back a bit."

Beckett does so and they both see the bouncer outside the door receive a phone call and then move out of shot, in the same direction as Silva. Beckett says, "The club closes at 4am. Maybe he was just heading home?"

"Except that he would have first gone inside the club, to clock off."

"Did you see anyone lurking when you rescued Aina?"

Castle says, "No. But I wasn't looking. My hands were literally full at the time." And then says, "Silva would have had to walk back past the camera, to get home."

Beckett presses play again. Sure enough, at 4:17am, Silva walks past in a big hurry, looking nervously over his shoulder. Seconds later the same bouncer walks past the door of the nightclub, as if following Silva. Beckett keeps the video running. At 4:24am the bouncer returns and enters the club. The video stops soon after that, when the camera was switched off. Beckett says, "Damn it. There's no way he could have beaten Silva to death and returned in seven minutes."

"But it might have been enough time to get someone else to do it."

"True. Either way, he's certainly worth looking at." And then says, "Motive?"

"Esposito said Silva has tried this before at the Pyramid Club. Maybe the management decided to take matters into their own hands."

"Could be. Ok, I'll get a name for the bouncer. But we'll wait until I hear from Lanie, before we bring him in."

"Then we have time for ice-cream."

* * *

><p>When Lanie finally calls, Castle and Beckett head to the morgue and find out why it's taken so long when Lanie explains, "He wasn't beaten to death. After examining his wounds I realized that none of them could have proved fatal. In fact, the bruises on his face are the only evidence of assault. It took me a long time to find it, but cause of death was a cerebral aneurysm. It could have ruptured at any time. The blows to his face merely hastened his death. There were several drugs in his system, his diet was atrocious and he was a heavy smoker. So his lifestyle contributed to his death, as much as the beating did."<p>

Beckett says, "So, it's manslaughter rather than murder?"

Lanie shrugs and says, "Not my area of expertise, but probably."

Castle asks Lanie, "How many times was he struck?"

"Just three times, all on the left side of his face."

Beckett says to Castle, "It wouldn't have taken long."

"Nope. It would allow time to dump him with the trash." And then says, "You never found the primary crime scene, did you?"

"No; nothing. You're thinking that Silva was assaulted right where his body was dumped?"

"Yeah. It's only about a minute from the club. Punching him three times would take only seconds. That still leaves about five minutes to conceal the body behind the bags of trash." And then he grins and says, "Poor bastard must have got a hell of a shock when he realized Silva was dead."

Beckett already has her phone out, and is heading for the door when she says, "Thanks, Lanie."

Castle is moving to follow Beckett back to Homicide when Lanie says, "A word, Castle."

So he turns back to her and says, "What's up?"

"A princess?"

Grinning, he says, "Javi has a big mouth." And then says, "She's sweet. But we've barely spoken, so I can't give you much, sorry."

"But you're seeing her again?"

"Well, she hasn't called. But, yeah, I think so."

"And you'll be a gentleman?"

Clutching his chest, Castle says, "Lanie, you wound me. What have I done to make you think I'd be anything less?"

"True. Ok, you can go."

Castle kisses her on the cheek and says, "Thanks for working so hard. You know what Kate's like when she doesn't have a suspect. You just made my day a lot easier."

"Not actually my goal, but you're welcome."

* * *

><p>The bouncer, Roger "Rocco" Caciucco, is brought in and put on ice while Beckett builds her case against him. When she's certain of the facts, she and Castle enter the interrogation room with a uniformed officer. As usual, giving her suspect the chance to come clean, Beckett makes the introductions and says, "Do you know why you're here Mr. Caciucco?"<p>

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Leo? I heard that he's dead." And the leans back to say, "But I'm not answering any questions, and I want a lawyer."

After checking his background, it's what Beckett was expecting and she says, "Of course, Mr. Caciucco." She hands him a document, before saying, "In the meantime, we have a warrant for a DNA swab."

Beckett motions for the officer to begin, and Caciucco says, "Wait a minute. Why do you need my DNA?"

Beckett halts the officer with a gesture and says, "To compare with blood samples we found on Mr. Silva's clothing." Motioning to his hands she says, "I'm guessing from those busted up knuckles on your right hand, when you lifted him into the garbage enclosure." Caciucco can't help but pull his hand back, too late to conceal the cuts and bruises.

Ignoring this telltale gesture, Castle says, "We know that you didn't mean to kill him. What you couldn't have known is that he had a medical condition that could have caused his death at any time."

Confused, Caciucco says, "What medical condition?"

Castle says, "A brain aneurysm." He can see that the term is familiar to Caciucco and expounds, "He could have died walking down the street. You just hurried things along a little."

Beckett says, "And we know that it wasn't your idea to assault Mr. Silva." Putting another document before him, she says, "The surveillance footage from outside the club gave us a warrant for your phone. So we know that the phone call you received at 3:49am was from your boss."

Caciucco considers for a few seconds before saying, "What if you're right, and I'm not saying you are, what would that mean for me?"

Beckett says, "If you cooperate, confess and give up your boss, I'll do what I can to ensure that you do the minimum amount of time."

"Shouldn't you offer me no time served?"

Beckett says, "No, because you'd know that would be a lie."

Castle says, "What the detective can't say is that she wants to go easy on you, because Leo was a sexual predator who deserved what he got." At Beckett's glare, he says, "What? I'm not a cop. I can say it for you."

Caciucco has watched the exchange and says, "Ok."

Beckett says, "Ok; you're confessing?"

To Beckett, he says, "Ok; you can take my DNA and I want a lawyer. But then we need to talk. Good enough?"

Knowing when to push and when to ease off, Beckett says, "Good enough."

* * *

><p>They're still waiting for a court-appointed lawyer when Castle gets a phone call. Not recognizing the number, he answers, "Castle."<p>

"Rick, it's Aina."

Moving away from the detectives, for some privacy, Castle says, "Hey, Aina. How did your speech at the UN go?"

"It went well, I think. How did you know I was speaking today?"

"Oh, your uncle paid us a visit. So I knew that you must be safe with Secret Service agents, and this morning he said that you were supposed to practice your speech yesterday."

"You really are a detective, aren't you?"

"Maybe you could explain that to the NYPD? They still won't give me a badge."

She laughs a little and says, "I'll see what I can do." And then says, "Why was Joseph at the precinct?"

Unsure how much Joseph told her, he says, "He gave us access to his phone. Thanks for persuading him to cooperate. The detectives cleared him. I'm surprised they haven't called him already, to let him know that he's not a suspect."

"They may have. I've not yet returned to the hotel."

Castle smiles and says, "Are you aware that your speech is more formal and your accent less evident when you're nervous? It probably has something to do with where you learned English."

She laughs again and says, "I learned the language at a Swiss finishing school, where they teach better English than in Britain." And then says, "I am nervous. I've been _not_ calling you all day. Were you serious about wanting to go out with me?"

"One hundred percent. But it would be under your terms. I don't want to make life difficult for you…no more than I have already, anyway."

"You haven't made my life difficult. You've probably _saved_ my life. But I'm sure you know that." After a second, she says, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I can be. We've practically wrapped up the case."

"Already?"

Grinning, Castle says, "Well, I had a feeling you might call, so I hurried things along."

"Not really?"

"No, not really. It just so happens that the detectives are good at their job." And then he says, "So, do you have a plan? Or would you rather play it by ear?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to play it by ear. How do you feel about attending a luncheon at the Millennium UN Plaza Hotel? It would require formal dress."

"Well, getting a dress that fits on short notice could be tricky, but I'll try."

"That's a terrible joke."

"True. Maybe I'm nervous too."

"Of the UN?"

"Of you. I've never dated a princess before."

"But you have carried one to your apartment and put her to bed."

"Also true." With a grin, Castle says, "Is that a request for a repeat performance? Because I'm fine with that."

"What? No, I was just…I mean…"

Castle laughs and says, "Relax, Aina. I told you; your terms." And then says, "So, what happens tomorrow? I presume there are rules that I'll get shot for disobeying?"

"Joseph is better versed in protocol than I. Is it all right if he calls you?"

"Sure. We spoke earlier today. I think he's warming to me."

"Oh, God. He didn't try to warn you off?"

"Only a little. He's fine now."

"I doubt that. But he'll do as I wish. He always has."

"I'm sure you're right. You have that effect on me too. I think you'll make an excellent queen."

"Thank you, Rick. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow; assuming my tuxedo still fits." And then he says, "What about tonight? Even princesses have to eat. I know just the place. They're normally closed on a Monday. But I'm sure they'll open for us, and it would ensure your privacy."

Aina is silent so long, Castle is sure that she'll decline, but she says, "All right, Rick. But it will have to be late; around nine?"

"Nine would be fine…and I'm clearly still nervous, sorry. I'll pick you up? We can use my daughter's driver. He's also a bodyguard; very efficient and discreet."

"Thank you, Rick. That's considerate. It may even appease Joseph. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>All three detectives are staring at him when he returns to Beckett's desk and he says, "Gotta go. I've a date with a princess."<p>

Beckett says, "Before the case is closed?"

Castle knows that she doesn't need him to finish this one, so he smiles and says, "Yes. Unless you've reconsidered my offer?"

With a nervous glance to Ryan and Esposito, she says, "No. We can manage. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Not until late afternoon. We've got a thing at the UN."

Ryan says, "Oh, yeah, me too. I'll probably see you there."

Esposito says, "And I'm having breakfast with Obama."

Ignoring their jibes, Castle smiles and says, "See you, guys."

When he's gone, Esposito asks Beckett, "What offer?"

"None of your business; that's what offer."

Ryan is studying her face and says, "He offered to go out with you instead, didn't he?"

Beckett says, "Can we just drop it?"

Esposito says to Ryan, "That's a yes."

Ryan nods his agreement and Beckett says, "Seriously, guys, I don't want to talk about this."

Esposito says, "You don't want us to talk about the fact that Castle would rather go out with you, than with an actual princess? You got it, boss."

* * *

><p>Joseph answers the door, when Castle arrives at Aina's hotel room. He admits Castle with a gesture and then says, "Aina will be ready in a few minutes. Would you care for a drink while you wait?"<p>

"Uh, no. Are we having another friendly chat?"

Joseph smiles and says, "No, Rick. She's just running late." And then says, "You're certain of your role tomorrow?"

"Well, I got your email; all seven pages. You don't seriously expect me to remember all that by tomorrow, do you?"

"I guess not. Just remember to stay half a step behind Aina and follow her example, and you'll be fine."

"I can do that." And then says, "So you're ok with her spending time with me?"

"I am now. You seem to have a calming effect on Aina. Given the strain she's under, that can only be a good thing."

"I'm glad. You know that I'll listen to her, not you. But I don't want to be responsible for any tension between…"

Aina has entered the room, wearing a gold, full-length evening dress with matching purse and shoes. Her hair is up and away from her face, showing off her long neck and prominent cheekbones. The color of her dress contrasts perfectly with her skin-tone, making it appear even darker. Her necklace and earrings appear to be, and it occurs to Castle that they probably are, real emeralds. The brilliant green enhances the verdant specks in her mostly brown eyes. Castle still hasn't said anything and Joseph comes to his rescue, saying, "She looks like a princess, does she not?"

Castle swallows and says, "She does indeed." And then says, "Didn't I mention that it's just the two of us tonight?"

Pleased with his reaction, Aina smiles and says, "Yes. But, other than for official functions, I don't get out much. So I felt like dressing up. Is it ok?"

"Oh, it's most definitely ok. But the place we're going to is called The Old Haunt and, quite frankly, you look good enough to raise the dead."

Aina walks to him, takes his arm and steers him towards the door, saying, "Then we'll have to hope that the name is not meant to be taken quite that literally."

* * *

><p>With a little planning and Mark Whitbourne's driving, they make it to the tavern without attracting attention. Castle has filled Aina in on the history of the place, leaving out the recent murder committed on the property. But it's only when Castle's key unlocks the door and he enters the code to disable the alarm that Aina says, "You own this place?"<p>

"Yes. No one's here tonight, but the bar is open and the pizza is already on the way. In the meantime, how about a tour? Though, considering what you're wearing, we'd better skip the secret tunnel in the basement."

Aina says, "Secret tunnel? I'll risk it."

With a grin, Castle says, "Ok, but the management is not liable for any loss or damage sustained while exploring."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

Part of Castle's renovations since buying the tavern is an easier entrance to the concealed tunnel and some minimal lighting. Aina is more entranced with every step she takes, until her eyes are shining with excitement and her mouth is slightly open as she stares around her at the secret room where Beau James had concealed his stash of bootleg whiskey. And Castle has to say, "Now might be a good time to ask for your terms."

Distracted by her surroundings, Aina says, "My terms?"

"The terms of our date, because _not_ kissing you is becoming increasingly difficult." When Aina looks nervous, he says, "Rest assured, there is no wrong answer."

Aina hesitates before saying, "Can we just leave things as they are?"

Hiding his disappointment, Castle says, "Of course. Time for pizza? I'm starving."

When he holds out his hand to take hers, she doesn't hesitate and he helps her through the hole in the wall. Aina is very quiet as they head back to the bar, so Castle leaves out only the names and tells her about the murder committed in the secret room. When Aina realizes what he's telling her she stops and turns to face him, saying, "Someone was killed in the same room you just showed me?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Aina slaps his chest, without any power, and says, "Why would you take me there?" Castle is grinning and she says, "What?"

"Oh, when women hit me like that, it usually means they like me, but are fighting their feelings."

"Or you deserved it."

"Oh, I always deserve it. But it doesn't make me wrong."

Aina heads for the stairs, saying, "You're delusional. Let's eat."

Once back at the bar they have enough time to choose a red wine before Mark knocks on the door, to let them know that the pizza has arrived. Castle fetches the pizza and says to Aina, "Bar, booth or table?"

"Table, please." Castle grins again, and Aina says, "What now?"

"Table puts the most physical distance between us. Women who are fighting their feelings do that too."

Trying not to smile, Aina says, "Would you stop doing that?"

Unable to lose the smile, Castle says, "Yes, Highness."

"Are you trying to make me hit you again?"

Lifting the lid on the pizza, Castle says, "Maybe." And then says, "This is a Margherita pizza. Not actually my favorite. But Joseph said you've never had a New York pizza, and I think this is a good one to start with. I like it because the original recipe was created in Naples by a chef named Esposito, and one of the detectives I work with shares that name. Supposedly, the chef made it in the colors of the Italian flag, for the Queen and named it..." Aina is smiling, and he says, "What is it?"

"You know a _lot_."

"I guess that I am rambling a little. But you haven't said much and…I just want you to have a good time."

Aina smiles and says, "Well, you don't have to work so hard, because I _am_ having a good time, thank you." Copying the way Castle folds the slice, she takes a bite of the pizza and says, "Wow! That's good…this can't be healthy?"

"I wouldn't think so. There's enough grease in this one pizza to run a small diesel engine."

Despite this caution, Aina has a second slice before crying uncle. Castle takes what's left of the pizza out to Mark, in case he's hungry. When he returns, Aina is perusing the bookshelf. At his approach, she says, "This is an amazing collection."

"Well, it's a writers' bar. I presume cop bars have badges and biker bars have license plates. This one has books and board games."

"What board games?"

"Uh, Connect Four, Monopoly, Jenga…though we have to drink more if we're going to play Jenga."

"It's better if you've been drinking?"

"Not really; just funnier. You've never played?" When Aina shakes her head, he smiles and says, "Oh, then you must." He tops up her glass and says, "Finish that while I set it up."

Despite seeing Joseph's stern face in her mind, Aina does as Castle suggests and drinks her wine as she watches him set up the tower of blocks. She idly picks up one to examine it and sees a handwritten message, _T: Your first kiss_ and says, "What's this?"

"Oh, someone's turned it into Truth or Dare Jenga…I don't think you'll want to play that version, not even with more wine."

After examining a few more tiles, Aina says, "You're right."

With a smile, Castle finishes setting up and explains the rules. As it turns out, even after three glasses of wine, Aina has the steadier hand. And Castle resorts to cheating, until she's helpless with laughter. So she doesn't notice her phone ringing, until he says, "Your purse is calling."

After glancing at her phone, Aina moves away from the table, to take the call. Castle hears "Yes, Joseph?", before Aina moves out of earshot. So he guesses that, whatever the reason for the call, the evening is probably over and starts cleaning up. He takes the bottle and glasses to the sink behind the bar and, when he returns to the table, Aina's not in sight. But then he realizes that he can hear her. He finds her sitting in one of the booths, hugging her knees and softly weeping. She doesn't look up at her name, but does when he asks, "Your father?"

"Yes."

Suddenly feeling useless, Castle says, "Oh, Aina, I'm so sorry." And then says, "Come on. I'll take you back to the hotel."

Aina wipes at her tears and slides out of the booth. Castle collects their coats and her purse and then sees her to the car, before going back to lock up. Once Castle is seated, Mark says, "The hotel, sir?"

Castle says, "Yes, please."

Despite having put on her coat, Aina is shivering. Unsure whether it's the cold or emotional shock, Castle places his own coat over her lap and puts an arm around her. She leans into him and soon stops trembling, though she says nothing and they head back to the hotel in silence.

* * *

><p>Once at the hotel, they make their way up to the room by the same circuitous route they'd navigated earlier. Mark sees them to the door and then says goodnight. Aina only lets go of Castle's hand to rush into her uncle's embrace.<p>

Castle waits until Aina is stepping out of Joseph's arms to say, "I presume that you won't be attending the luncheon tomorrow?"

Josephs says, "No. We'll leave first thing in the morning." He steps forward to shake Castle's hand, saying, "Thanks, again, for everything you've done, Rick."

Castle knows it's a dismissal and shakes his hand before saying, "No problem, sir. But the evening is on Aina's terms, not yours."

Despite the fresh tears on her cheeks, Aina is composed when she says, "He's staying."

Clearly disapproving, Joseph says, "Your Majesty, I…"

Aina stops him with a gesture and says, "Thank you, Joseph. I'll see in the morning."

Angry, but calm, Joseph says something to Aina in a language Castle doesn't understand, apart from one word. Refusing to cooperate, Aina says, in English, "And you should know better than to believe everything you read. Goodnight, Joseph."

Without a word, Joseph bows and leaves the room. Castle says, "Actually, he's not wrong."

Confused, Aina says, "You speak Catalan?"

"No. But he used the word _Lothario_."

"I'm sorry. That was very rude of him."

Castle shrugs and says, "I told you; he's not wrong."

"Except that you haven't tried anything with me."

Castle grins and says, "How do you know that isn't my technique?"

Aina smiles and says, "So, you're staying?"

"Well, technically, you haven't asked me. But I can stay. What do you have in mind?"

"I hadn't actually thought that far ahead. I just know that I don't want to say goodbye yet."

Aina sounds weary, so Castle says, "How about you get ready for bed, while I make us a hot drink; cocoa, tea?"

Aina smiles and says, "Cocoa would be lovely, thanks." She gestures towards the kitchenette and says, "Everything you need is there. I'll just be a few minutes."

By the time Castle has found his way around the kitchen enough to make two hot chocolates, Aina returns, wearing one of the hotel's robes over pajamas. She's barefoot and looks so cute that Castle says, "Can I please take a photo of you like that?"

Aina tries to sound angry, but can't help smiling when she says, "Absolutely not."

She thanks him for the drink and they sit on the sofa. And then Castle says, "So, you're queen now? I noticed Joseph called you _Majesty_."

Sounding tired, Aina says, "I'm not actually queen yet. He's just reminding me that I need to start acting like one."

"Not have one-night-stands with self-professed Lotharios; that sort of thing?"

"I presume he's thinking _exactly_ that sort of thing."

They're quiet for a while, as they finish their drinks, and then Castle says, "Maybe I'd better go? You've got a lot going on right now, and I don't want to make things more complicated…"

Aina interrupts him to say, "Does it seem that you being here is a burden for me?"

"Well, no."

"Then please stay."

Castle smiles and says, "Since you asked so politely, I'll stay. But you're going to bed." At her raised eyebrows, he says, "You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

Aina also smiles and says, "All right." She stands up and takes his hand, to lead him into the bedroom. When she removes the robe, her pajamas consist of an over-sized SpongeBob t-shirt and leggings. Castle can't help but smile and say, "I've changed my mind. I actually want a photo of you like that."

This time Aina just glares at him and gets into bed. Castle removes only his shoes and coat before reclining against the multitude of pillows, on top of the covers. After making himself comfortable, he puts one arm around Aina. She leans against his chest and says, "It feels like I've known you forever, but it's been…what; two days?"

Holding her close, he says, "Not even that, if you count your memory loss. Go to sleep."

He can hear the weariness in her voice, as she says, "I don't want to." And then she realizes something and says, "You'll be gone when I wake up?"

Castle smiles and says, "Yes. If I'm still here in the morning, I doubt even a royal command will keep Joseph from killing me."

Aina laughs and says, "You're probably right."

She struggles to sit up, out of his embrace and he says, "What's wrong?"

She says "Nothing.", and then kisses him, until he responds.

Aina is the one to finally end it, and settles against his chest again. Once his breathing has returned to normal, Castle says, "See, I knew you liked me."

Aina laughs and says, "Yes, I like you. It's probably just as well we don't have more time, or I'd find it difficult to leave."

Castle kisses her forehead and says, "But you _would_ leave."

She's quiet for so long that Castle wonders if she's asleep, but then she says, "Yes."

Within minutes, she's asleep. Despite the temptation of staying exactly where he is, Castle gently extricates himself and grabs his shoes and coat on the way out. Thankfully, there's enough light coming in the living room windows for him to get dressed. He's heading for the door, when a lamp suddenly switches on, to reveal Joseph sitting on the sofa. Castle babbles, "Uh, look, sir…I was just…we only…"

Josephs laughs and says, "She's not seventeen, Rick. It's up to her. But I'm glad to see that you behaved yourself."

"You seem pretty certain."

Gesturing to Castle, he says, "If you'd removed more than your coat I doubt you'd bother putting your tie back on."

Castle is still wary, when Joseph suddenly stands and approaches him, but the older man only offers to shake hands again. When Castle readily accepts, Joseph says, "I'm glad we met you, Rick."

"My pleasure, sir." With a grin, he dares, "And now I can cross _Kiss a princess_ of my life list."

Joseph's eyes widen in surprise, and then he laughs and claps Castle on the shoulder, saying, "You're a brave man. But you'd better go now. I'll tell her you said goodbye."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>When Castle shows up early at the precinct with coffees, Beckett says, "I thought you had a thing at the UN?"<p>

"Aina got some bad news and had to cut her trip short."

Guessing what the bad news must be, Beckett says, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is she ok?"

"Well, she was pretty distressed last night. But she'll be fine." And then says, "Where are we on the case?"

"All done. Caciucco rolled on his boss and they're both in custody."

"So, you're just doing paperwork today?"

"Pretty much. You could have stayed home."

With a grin, Castle says, "Oh, that's ok. I'll still have fun when the guys get here and try to pry details of my date from me."

"I thought your evening was cut short?"

Realizing that he might even be able to torture Beckett, he says, "Not exactly. I didn't leave the hotel until after 1am."

Before she can stop herself, Beckett says, "You went back to the hotel?" And then grimaces at the sound of her words and gets busy at her computer.

Delighted at her reaction, Castle says, "Well, she insisted and, given how upset she was, I couldn't refuse."

Beckett has recovered and says, "None of my business, Castle."

Unable to keep a slight smile from his lips, Castle is now grateful that he bothered to come to the precinct. He entertains himself with reviewing the details of the case, until Ryan and Esposito turn up. Without disclosing the reason, Castle tells them that Aina has returned home. Esposito says, "So, how'd it go?"

Already having fun, Castle says, "How'd what go?"

Esposito says, "Dude, don't mess with us; your date with royalty."

"Oh, that. It went fine."

Ryan says, "And? Where did you go?"

"The Old Haunt."

Ryan says, "But you're not open on a Monday." And then says, "Oh, that's smart; just the two of you, right?"

Castle can see that Beckett is diligently "not" listening, and says, "Yep, just the two of us. She was _very_ impressed with the secret room."

Esposito says, "How impressed?"

Castle says, "Now, guys, you know I'm not going to answer that."

Familiar with his need for discretion, the guys regroup and Ryan says, "Well, at least tell us if the date ended at The Old Haunt."

Pretending to consider before answering, Castle says, "No. It didn't end there."

Ryan and Esposito look at each other. Castle can imagine them trying to think of a question he'll answer, and he's having trouble keeping a straight face. Finally Esposito says, "What was the last thing she said to you?"

Finally unable to keep a huge smile from his face, Castle says, "_Yes_." He notices that Beckett has given up all pretense of working and is avidly following the conversation.

Ryan says, "_Yes_, was the last thing she said to you?" At Castle's nod, he says, "What was the question?"

Still smiling, Castle taps the side of his nose and says nothing. Frustrated at his lack of cooperation, Esposito changes tactics and says, "So where was her uncle during all this?"

"Well, as I discovered when I left her bedroom, he was sitting in the living room in the dark. The guy nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ryan says, "When you left her bedroom?"

Pretending it was an accident, Castle says, "Did I say that?"

Esposito says, "Yes, you did. Come on, Castle; details."

Ryan says, "We just want to know if we can say that we know a guy who slept with a princess."

Castle notices that Beckett actually looks distressed at the idea, though he can't fathom why, as she's not been jealous of his past conquests. Now that he's had his fun, he relents and says, "Sorry, guys. She was upset about some news from home. So I tucked her into bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep, and then I left."

Incredulous, Ryan and Esposito say, as one, "That's it?"

Castle shrugs and says, "That's it."

Esposito throws his pen at Castle and says, "You're a disgrace to your gender."

Castle throws it back to him and says, "Well, I did find out one thing that may restore my reputation." When he has their attention, he says, "Princesses taste like peppermint and fine wine."

The End

* * *

><p>Where credit's due: My daughter, for the "walking ATM" comment. Sweetie; get a job<p> 


End file.
